


Distant Love.

by KonekoNari



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Springtrap is totally a top and Goldie is bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonekoNari/pseuds/KonekoNari
Summary: Goldie Fazbear was always the more... Stoic and silent of the three Fazbear brothers. But that changed once he gets an online boyfriend, what happens when they find out that his lover is also his younger brother's boyfriend's brother? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my story! :) This was uploaded to Wattpad but due to parents finding out I write smut I had to delete it.... yeah so now it's here! Enjoy!

It was a Thursday morning. Goldie Fazbear woke up a little too eagerly. This wasn't normal, Goldie would rather spend his mornings fixing things up around the house. But today his boyfriend was going to skype him.

His boyfriend was Springtrap Briar (was totally not watching EAH while writing this). He lived two states away and was an hour behind him in time wise.

The golden haired teen quickly rushed to his bathroom which was connected to his gold and purple colored room, and fixed his hair while washing away the sleepiness on his face.

After he cleaned himself up he rushed to his room and pulled his laptop onto his lap as he jumped onto his purple colored bed waiting for his boyfriend to call.

A few beeps went off and he quickly answered the call. "Hey Goldilocks~" a silky smooth voice greeted.

Goldie rolled his eyes and let a small and rare smile poke through. "Well hello to you too, handsome." He greeted back in his soft voice.

The guy chuckled and messed with his copper-brown hair. "So what's up?" He asked, leaning closer to the screen.

Goldie shrugged. "Nothing much. My brother keeps going on and on about his boyfriend, so it gets annoying." He informed. They never mentioned their friends or relatives' names just because. They also didn't say which towns they lived in, only the states.

Springtrap grinned, "Same, pretty borin' but I'm actually going to be moving soon." He informed.

"Really? Where?" Goldie asked.

"Florida! So that means we might be able to meet.." He answered, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Goldie's heart raced and he bit his lip, shyly looking at his hands. "You think so?" He asked quietly.

"Probably. Anyways, I'm getting a few days off of school to pack and move and other stuffs. Soooo, that means you'll be spammed with snapchats of my pain." Springtrap teased.

"Heh. Can't wait, idiot." The goldenette teased back.

Springtrap smirked. "Kay then. Well your idiot has to go. Prepare for the spam!" He warned.

A giggle escaped the lips of everyone's favorite stoic teen. "Okay. I love you my idiot." He murmured softly.

The copper haired teen smiled at him. "I love you too... Bye. FOR NOW!" He yelled and hung up.

Goldie rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

*****  
Freddy was in his room texting his boyfriend by the name of Bonnie.

Freddy: I'm so hungry.

Bonnie: get ur brother 2 make u smth

Freddy: idk if he wuld but ill ask

He got up and walked down the hall. Freddy was the middle child. He was younger than Goldie yet older than Fredrick. His other brother.

He heard a giggle coming from down the hall and poked his head around the corner. He saw Fredrick staring intently into Goldie's room. "Fredrick? What are you giggling about?" He asked.

Fredrick shook his head. "It's not me!" He hissed in defense. He pointed into the older' room. "It's Goldie!"

Freddy's eyes almost popped out of his head and he ran for the door. They peeked in and saw Goldie smiling slightly at his laptop. "Idiot." He murmured with another small giggle before shutting the laptop.

Fredrick was the first to speak. "He was talking with his boyfriend again." He noted.

"Whoever the guy is, I totally want to give him a freaking cookie."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter Two:

**Goldie's POV:**

I put my laptop down onto my desk and walked over to my closet. I was in such a hurry I didn't dress in anything normal, so I would change that.

I quickly changed into dark navy colored pants, a golden yellow button up, a purple vest, and my black converses.

After I changed I walked out of my room and saw my brothers arguing in the hall.

"No fair! I called it!" Freddy yelled.

"You should've ate it quickly then." Fredrick sneered.

I wondered what they were fighting about until I saw Fredrick chewing a piece of toaster strudel. I sighed heavily. "Freddy. Fred. Shut the hell up and get ready to leave." I hissed in a warning tone.

They gulped and quickly ran to their rooms before rushing back out ready for school.

We lived at our school. It was like college, but different. There were student homes to house siblings and relatives for the school. No parents. No supervisors. As long as you had a sibling or relative in their Senior year. Which I was so we got to live alone.

Our student house consisted of Me, Freddy, and Fred (Fredrick). We're all brothers as you could probably tell.

"Freddy-bear!!!" A happy-go-lucky voice squealed.

I turned around along with my brothers and saw the Briar family. Which was funny because they had the last name as my boyfriend. But then again Briar is a popular last name in Texas. Which was where Springtrap was from.

The Briar family consisted of Bonnie (Freddy's boyfriend), Bonnibelle (IK T. Bonnie is a boy but sorry I like the name Bonnibelle and it fits so stfu) (the cousin) and that was it. But I heard Bonnie had a brother.

"Hey Bunny." Freddy greeted as he slung his arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

I was inwardly jealous because I wanted to do such things with Spring, but I wouldn't let anyone know that.

The purple haired male giggled. "Hey everyone!" He chirped. Bonnie wore a lilac colored tank top, purple cardigan, and dark purple jeans. He loved purple as well as I, but gold is more to my preference.

I just merely waved. I never really spoke much. Only to my friends and siblings. My friends consisted of BB, Mari, and Mangeline. My brother Feddy's crew was Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Fredrick's was Chia, Bonnibelle, and this weirdo named Cherry. Cherry was a dude. I swear to god.

Our groups usually intermingled at lunch because some friends usually had some clubs or never ate lunch at that time. So we just sat at a big table.

I felt a buzz in my phone and quickly took it out. I smiled slightly at seeing my boyfriend's ridiculous face. He was snap chatting me with the text: Kill Me!He was in a car with a pout.

I decided I would just text him. I didn't want to let my guard down.

I jumped in surprise when Bonnibelle started speaking. "Oh right! I forgot to tell you guys that my brother is moving here!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What's his name?" Fredrick asked.

Bonnie just smirked. "Nope! I'll tell you when you meet him!" He stated.

"Bitch." Fredrick muttered, which earned a punch from Freddy and Bonnie.

*****  
We arrived at school and I saw my friends waiting for me at the gates. "Hello." I greeted in my bland tone as I walked up to them. I barely waved my brothers and their friends goodbye.

My smallest friend, BB (his real name was Billy Butcher but everyone called him BB), was holding hands with my tallest friend Mari. Mari was a dude. BB smiled happily at me. "Hey Goldie!!" He wore his usual blue jeans, red and blue striped shirt, and a blue knit cap. He had brown hair with slightly long bangs and green eyes.

"Hi." Mari greeted. Mari spoke even less than me. He mostly spoke to BB which was funny since BB spoke the most out of all of us besides Mangeline. Mari had on his usual pair of black jeans, black turtleneck with two white buttons, and black combat boots. He had silver hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Where's Mangeline?" I questioned, sliding my phone into my pocket again.

BB shrugged. "She's probably flirting with that Mike dude again."

I nodded. "Ok."

I had a feeling it would be a long day.

 


	3. Chapter Three:

**Goldie's POV:**

It had been a couple days since Springtrap said he would be moving. I was walking to school with Freddy, Bonnie, and Bonnibelle. Fred was at school early.

I received another snapchat. This time I would reply with a snap of my own. I made sure I was the only one in the picture before making a slightly weird face for me.

I sent it then heard a few gasps. I looked to my brother and the Briars. "What?"

They looked at me warily. "You were snapchatting.." My brother whispered.

I rose a brow. "So?" I asked.

They all looked at each other before nodding. "You never ever snap chat people out in the open though." Bonnie said.

I shrugged. "I was replying to my boyfriend." I told them.

The gave me wary expressions before nodding. "Right! So Bonnie, when's your brother getting here?" Freddy asked. 

Bonnie smiled. "He's here now, but he won't be at school until lunch today. He's getting his stuff set up." He replied.

I just ignored them and continued snapchatting Spring.

*****  
Soon it was lunch. Time flew fast. Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnibelle, Fredrick, Chica, Foxy, Chia and I were in the lunch line.

"So where's your bro?" Fred asked.

Bonnie looked over and grinned towards the doorway. "He's over there!!"

I looked over to where he was looking and my eyes widened. Tears pricked my eyes and I could tell that that person... Was my Spring.. He saw me and gasped. I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry before jumping onto him and kissing him deeply.

**Springtrap's POV:**

I groaned. Ugh. My boyfriend Goldie had to turn off his phone because he had class.

Soon I would have to leave for my school as well. I just finished moving in with my brother and cousin. Now onto lunch!

I got to the cafeteria and looked around for any signs of my brother when I heard "He's over there!!"

I looked up to see my brother, but that's not all.. I saw my beautiful boyfriend staring at me with tears in his eyes. He started to run over and tackled/jumped onto me and kissed me, I kissed back. Duh.

**Freddy's POV:**

I looked over to where Bonnie said his brother was. As soon as we did we all saw Goldie's eyes widen and tears stinging them. "What-"

Goldie started running through the crowd of students and jumped onto Springtrap,..... Kissing him?!

"EHHH?!?!" Everyone in the lunch room yelled.

Everyone knew how cynical and antisocial Goldie was, so this was a surprise.

**Goldie's POV:**

Oh my god. I couldn't believe it. He gently set me down, his hands on my hips as mine were on his shoulders. We didn't break the kiss for some time until we needed air.

He gave me a big toothy grin and hugged me. I started to cry my eyes out. How embarrassing. "Sh.. Awe... Goldie don't cry.." He cooed as he stroked my hair.

"H-How can I n-not cry?" I hiccuped.

He just laughed and gently wiped my tears with his thumb. We looked over to see my stone shocked brother and his friends.

"Oh! Hey bro!" Springtrap greeted Bonnie.

Bonnie snapped out of it. "Wait! Whoa whoa whoa! You're datING?!" He asked loudly.

I blushed and averted my eyes before nodding. "Yep!" Springtrap chided.

Freddy blinked and looked at me. "Whoa man. I didn't even think my brother had emotions. Congrats." He said, earning a playful glare from me.

Soon we all sat down to eat. Now with my boyfriend.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Goldie's POV:**

It had been a couple weeks since Springtrap moved in. I was so happy. We could finally have physical contact with each other. Which lead us to making out all the time and having sex secretly. God forbid if my brother or Bonnie found out.

Anyways, it was lunch and we were all sitting down to eat. Minus BB, Mari, and Mangeline. They all had yearbook club.

I was in the middle of eating my French fries when fucking Fredrick asked Springtrap, "So how did you guys, like, not die from sexual frustration?"

I choked on my fry and gave Springtrap a warning glance, but the bastard ignored it! He smirked and leaned against the table. "Well now," he pulled out his phone and went to his pictures.

My eyes widened. He HAD THEM SAVED?! "We exchange photos! And sometimes video call!" He showed them a picture of me with me in only a sweater with the sweater sliding off my shoulders. My face wasn't visible: thank god.

Everyone stared stone faced. My cheeks burned in embarrassment before I raised my fist and punched Springtrap on the back of the head. "Owwww!!! Goldie that hurt!" He complained.

I scoffed. "Love hurts. Think twice before telling our brothers PERSONAL info like that!" I hissed.

He chuckled and looped his arms around my waist. "Sure sure."

They all finally snapped out of it. "Holy shit! Who knew you were so photogenic?" Fred exclaimed.

I face palmed. More like face tabled because my palm wasn't good enough (ayyy that's what she said!). "Fucking hell." I mumbled before taking my tray up.

*****  
"Hey Goldie! Can I go over to Bonnie's tonight since Fred is going over to Foxy's?" Freddy asked me.

I put a finger to my lip in thought. Alone time with Spring~ I quickly nodded. "Sure."

He grinned and nodded before running off to his purple boyfriend.

I pulled out my phone.

**Goldie: Come to my house tonight**

**Spring: ooh~ okay!**

I rolled my eyes and put my golden phone in my pocket before walking to my house.

An hour later I heard a knock and answered the door, revealing Spring.

"Hey sexy~" he purred.

I quickly pulled him in and to my room. When there, we started to kiss on the bed, the kiss becoming quickly heated.

Spring let his tongue trail over my lips before pushing into my hot cavern. He started to let his muscle explore and cover every nook and cranny, making me moan softly in reply.

I brought my hands up from Spring's shirt and buried them in his copper-brown hair. "Mnm.." He groaned, deepening our kiss even more.

He started to suck on my tongue, making me moan out his name. That pleased him because he pulled me into his lap, carefully sliding off my shirt.

After he threw my shirt across the room, he did the same for my pants and underwear, leaving me naked and in his lap.

My cheeks flushed a bright red. This was so embarrassing. He kissed my cheeks and nose softly before unbuckling his jeans and pulled them down enough to where his member stood out.

I didn't complain that he was fully dressed while I was fully naked. Because I knew I would be pleasured enough to not care.

He reached over into the drawer and pulled out lube. Cinnamon scented! Jeez. He poured some on his fingers before sticking a finger in me.

My body tensed up slightly, making him pause and kiss my shoulder. The feeling was strange, but I already knew this. He stuck in another finger, and then a third before scissoring them.

I winced, biting my lip. It hurt slightly, but I wouldn't tell. After a few minutes of stretching me, he poured lube onto his member before sticking him inside me.

I gasped and arched my back. Pain and pleasure mixed, pleasure almost overcoming the pain.

My body shuddered as I tried to get used to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him deeply to get my mind off the pain.

Soon I was ready for him to move.

**Freddy's POV:**

When I got to Bonnie's house, he told me he couldn't find Springtrap. I asked him if he went to my house and he just replied that he didn't know.

So we were on our way to find out.

When we walked inside we heard noises coming from upstairs. "They're probably playing Call Of Duty." I told him. There were grunting and weird moans, probably from being irritated.

We walked inside his room and our eyes widened. I quickly covered Bonnie's eyes and we raced out of the room. Goldie and Springtrap were.. Having sex!?

Goldie was bare fricken naked sitting on Springtrap's.. Eugh.. Thing.. They were sweating and moaning and it just- ugh! Gross! He's my bro, man! Have sex in another house.

I looked over to Bonnie whom had a bright red blush on his cheeks, cute, and wide eyes. "Th-They.. What... Omg.."

We then walked back to his house and didn't speak about it. Ever again.

 


End file.
